Zoe And Max,Forever Or Never
by casualtyfan4ever
Summary: This is my first fanfic i will update as much as i can
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fic about zax, hope you enjoy plz R&R!**

It was Friday morning and Zoe spilled her coffee so she got some tissue and start cleaning it with the back of her heel. "Nice shoes boss" said a voice from behind her, it was Max the porter. Zoe had heard this line for most of her life "why do men always compliment women on their shoes? Be original max." Max could only reply with "I'm just saying... I noticed them when you were walking upstairs in front of me earlier. As Zoe walked away she said "well I don't believe for once second that if you were walking upstairs behind me you'd be looking at my shoes." As max watched Zoe walk way she could feel his eyes on her and could not help but smile.

The next morning, Zoe heels clicked through the ED. Zoe walked up to reception "Louise any mail for me? "Already on your desk." Thank you "Zoe said as she walked away." Zoe just finished talking to Tess and she dropped a patient's note then max picked it up for her "I don't believe there's a bride who would invite you to her wedding" max commented. "I didn't drink that much." Zoe said as she snatched the notes out of his hands." No it's just there's a man in a marrying mood then he sees you bit risky that isn't it." Zoe just smiled and walked away thinking about how confident max is.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

After a long shift Zoe was about to walk out of her office when a delivery man handed her flowers and said "Dr Hanna for you" Zoe's only response was "for me?" looking all puzzled Zoe put them on her desk looked at the card with only her name on it a left her office with the card. As she entered she saw all her staff, she walked up to the bar and max followed her, "what you having?"Max asked. "I don't know yet but whatever it is, it's going to be a large one." Zoe said. "Were still talking bout drinks yeah?" max asked cheekily. Zoe could not believe he had just said that "definitely". "Well it might have to cost less than £3." Zoe had a crap shift and was not in the mood so she told him "leave it max IV just had a long day and you're not expected to the boss a drink!"Max felt hurt so his only reply was "I thought I was buying you one" and with that he said bye to everyone and left. Max had left something's on the table it was a recipe for carries florist then it clicked Zoe's head max brought the flowers.

She ran outside and shouted "Max where you going?" "home." Was max's reply. As Zoe walked up to him he started to be cheeky "you see you are a doctor I am a porter the gap is as gaping as the age." He said cheekily. Zoe silenced him with her finger "I haven't been sent flowers since last...forever thank you they are gorgeous. Zoe moved in closer and kissed him he kissed her back witch Zoe was pleased with. "Well I guess they were worth it said max with a smile. But all did they know someone had just watched their whole romance. "so this is my welcome back present." They both looked at the man standing in a grey suit and he did not look happy...

**I WILL UPDFATE AS SOON AS I GET ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I know it is too soon to bring Nick in but I just wanted to get a good start. Plz R&R**

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked. "Hi Zoe, I'm doing fine thanks for asking" Nick said sarcastically. "Sorry it's just a shock."Nick was giving max a death stare witch made him feel very uncomfortable, Max had to break the silence. "Hi I'm Max Walker" said max while putting his hand out to shake Nicks hand. Nick, Nick Jordan. Max had heard allot about the famous Nick Jordan so thought it was the best idea to leave Zoe to it. "I'll see you tomorrow Zoe" And with that Max left them to it.

"So what brings you back here?" Zoe asked with some annoyance in her voice. "Well as you know I emailed you about Mrs. Connie Beauchamp, I just wanted to see how the ED is due to her being here." Zoe was very confused to as why he was REALLY here"Rigghhtt anyway I'm calling it a night you are more than welcome to come in tomorrow to see how thing are holding up." As Zoe was walking away Nick called her "Zoe" Zoe looked back " He is a lucky a man" Zoe was about to speak but then Nick just walked away, as she got in her Audi TT she kept thinking about her kiss with max and no doubt max was thinking the same thing. As much as Zoe wanted to text him, she did not want to sound desperate so she just went home, got changed and call it a night.

The next morning so got dressed and left her house; she was wearing a tight blue dress and her black chimmy choos. Zoe arrived at the ED 10 minutes early so decided to have a quick smoke as she lit her cigarette a voice behind her whispered "Old habits die hard eh?" Zoe turned around to see Nick smiling. She felt awkward talking to him as the last time they spoke face to face was when he left her in charge of the ED to leave to Michigan."Nick about last night-. She was cut off by Nick "it's non of my business, so are you going to let me say hi to Connie?" "Course follows me Zoe said as she stubbed out her cigarette.

"Connie id like you to meet Mr. Nick Jordan he use to run this place before me" The only reply Connie could give was" aren't you supposed to be in Michigan." Nick mumbled under his breath "Isn't she a charmer" Connie heard this, gave nick a dirty look and walked away. As Nick and Zoe walked into her office Nick firmly pulled Zoe back and kissed her. "Feels great to be back" Zoe was shocked as she had just seen max enter her office. "Max, it's not what it looks like." "It was only a kiss it's not like we were serious." And with that max slam shut her office. Nick burst out laughing "He's a porter, Zoe your standards are dropping" Zoe slapped she thought to herself does she really mean that kiss.

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 10 REVIEWS, NOT SURE IF I WANT THIS TO BE A ZICK OR ZAX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. PLZ R&R**

Zoe rushed down to max's 'office', which is just a store cupboard. Zoe flung open the door to see max with his head in his hands "Max looked he kissed me I didn't kiss him, please try and understand I knew he'd try and come between us." "Zoe I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that grey haired di-. " He was cut off by Zoe "alright I get the point". Max stood up walked over to Zoe and kissed her, he got the reaction he wanted, and he knew he had her right where he wanted her. They're hands were wandering everywhere, Max started to pull Zoe's dress up. "Max we can't, not here." She was silenced when she felt Max hand under her dress and she moaned with pleasure.

"We should not have done that, I don't believe the first time we have sex and it's in your office." Zoe said while still smirking. "Well you weren't saying that a few minutes ago, well you were only moaning and screaming but o well." Zoe playfully swatted him in the arm. "Zoe what you doing after your shift ends?" Max asked" um...well I was going to go home and finish some admin but I could always use a distraction." "I'll meet at the end of your shift outside your office" Max said whilst winking at her. "It's a date."

It was Max's break and he decided to go home to grab some clothes just in case he stayed at Zoe's as he was walking up to his house a black Mercedes pulled up next to him, It was Nick. "Max." Max turned around as soon as Nick called him. "Can I help you?" Max asked with confusion. "Yeah, stay away from Zoe." He said whilst punching him in the stomach and his face, Max fell to the ground and hit his head. He blacked out. Nick got in his car and sped off luckily there was a group of teenagers going past so they called the ambulance.

The ambulance got there in minutes, the paramedic went straight to Max and was shocked "Dix its Max." Dixie got the equipment while Jeff supported his neck, Max was still unconscious.

They burst through the door and Jeff called "Zoe". Zoe had not seen who it was so just asked "talk me through what happened." Jeff started "This is Max Walker 29 was found on the street looked like he had been beaten up and was unconscious and still is." As Zoe heard this, her face dropped. Then the machines started beeping "he's arrested!" HIS HEART HAD STOPPED "Come on max I need you." Zoe whispered.

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 15 REVIEWS, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, PLEASE R&R**

"He's got a pulse!" Tess announced. "Good and can someone please inform Robyn!" Zoe said with annoyance in her voice.

Robyn came bursting through the doors and hugged Zoe "Thank you, thank you so much for saving him." Robyn cried. "Its fine, Tess can we give him 10 of morphine and get an IV line of saline in please."Zoe demanded. When everyone was busy doing their own things Zoe went up to max and held his hand" Max please wake up, I need you, to get on my nerves and make me smile." As Zoe said these words she felt him squeeze her hand gently and his eyes open slowly and he said "NICK, NICK, NICK." Zoe didn't need him to say anything else; she gave max a kiss on his lips and burst out of the rhesus doors. "WHERE THE FUCK IS NICK?" Charlie, Tess, Rita, Cal, Ethan and Ash were all staring at her. "He's in your office with Connie, why what's happened?" Charlie asks "I'll explain later" she said as she ran to her office.

"Zoe, I heard Max was brought in" Connie asked. Zoe replied with " YOU SELFISH DICK, ARE YOU THAT IGGNORANT THAT YOU HAVE TO FIND ANY ESCUSE YOU CAN TO GET MY ATTETION FIRST YOU KISS ME, THEN YOU BEAT MAX UP, WHY?" Zoe shouted. "I'm just going to leave, let you 2 sorts this out this is all too weird for me." Connie said as she walked out, as she walked out Charlie entered and close the door. Let's sort this out like adults, Zoe calm down and Nick sit down." Charlie said in his caring tone of voice. "Look Zoe I did it for you, I love YOU all I did was tell him to stay away from." Nick said as he tried to persuade her. "DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU TO A PHYCE ASSMESMENT, HIS SISTER IS IN TEARS SHE ALMOST LOST HER BROTHER AND HERE YOU ARE GOING ON ABOUT LOVE YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU LEFT TO MICHIGHAN, MOVE ON NICK, IV HAD TODAY WITH YOU." She said as she walked off to see Max leaving Charlie and Nick.

As she saw walked in to rhesus he had just come back from a ct scan and was looking better he was sitting up and talking to Cal and Fletch. When she walked in she asked Cal and Fletch if she can have a word with Max and they both obliged. Zoe walked closer to Max and said "Max this is my entire fault-"she was cut off by Max pulling her in to kiss her. "Don't ever think that it's your fault, look Zoe I have fallen in love with even though we've only been together for 48hours I love you from the day I met you...

**OOO WHATS ZOE REACTION, LOL. I WILL UDPATE AS SOON AS I GET 20 REVIEWS THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWING ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW, RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS - OPEN TO ANY R&R!**

"I love you too." Zoe replied which caused them both to smile

Max had just been discharged from the hospital and was going to stay at Zoe's, even though he told Robyn he now had a girlfriend Robyn had never met this Girlfriend so told him to come home but he ignored her. "So what do you want to do on our weekend?" Zoe asked max. "Well I was thinking we could go to Liverpool for the weekend I know a great spa there" Zoe thought about it then also thought about going to see her parent, not going to happened she thought to herself she and her mum had a row and she hates her dad but she did not mind going to the spa. "Liverpool it is then."

When they arrived it Liverpool they was a local shop to where their hotel was so they thought to pop to the shop to get some drinks. As Zoe and Max were looking at the drinks, Zoe caught eye on someone she did not want to see, her mother. She tried to keep her down but Max kept asking her what drink she want "Zoe which one?"

When they got to the tills Zoe was busted. "Zo...Zoe" her mum called for her. Max was totally confused as to what was going on. "Hi...how are you mum?" "What brings you back in Liverpool?" "I just came for a spa weekend with my boyfriend." "Oh yes how is Nick?" "I'm not with him anymore; I'm here with my boyfriend Max. "Has your sister told you about the family dinner which is tomorrow." Zoe did get the message but deleted it. "I did but Max has had a tough week so I don't think I'll be able to make it?"Max was still very confused. "Bring him he can meet your dad!" "Your back with dad!?" Zoe never got along with her. "I might just leave -." Zoe was interrupted but her mum "great see you there." And with that she left. "What was all that about." Max asked "our weekend being ruined."

**HOW IS ZOE GOING TO REACT TO HER FAMILY? I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET 25 REVIEWS ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I ACTULLY SMILE WHEN I READ THEM, PLEASE R&R**

"Are you sure you want to come?" Zoe asked as she got dresses in her red dress and black heels. "Stop asking I want to." Max replied, Max was wearing black suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

"You ready?" Max asked Zoe as they pulled up outside her parent's house. "No but let's go."They both walked up to their parent door hand In hand. *knock knock* Zoe's sister answered "didn't think I'd be seeing you here." "Ditto!" Zoe said with attitude. Zoe's Sister Mya looked Max up and down. "And this must be Max, mum mentioned him." "Course she did.2

Max and Zoe were sitting in the kitchen talking to Mya and her daughter Smeeta when they're dad walked in "hello Zoe." He said pervely, Max felt Zoe was uncomfortable so Max put his hand on Zoe's knee. "Hi dad, how are you how is your a son, ah and you girlfriend?" "Zoe leaves it out." Zoe's mum commented. "NO MUM HOW CAN YOU FORGET WHEN HE LEFT US FOR HIS SON AND GIRLFRIEND, YOU KNOW WHAT IM LEAVING I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA, COME ON MAX!" Max followed her as they were walking out her dad slid his hand across Zoe's bum. Max saw this and punched Zoe's dad and they both sped off.

"Thank you Max." Zoe said as she was driving. "Anything for my girl!" As Zoe was driving Max placed his hand on her upper thigh then he started to push her dress up "Max stop it or I might crash." They arrived at the hotel, as they entered Max pushed Zoe on the bed and started kissing her passionately. He was kissing her neck which is why she started moaning they pulled each others close off. Max was about to push into her and his phone rang it was Charlie so he answered it. "Charlie can it wait I'm in the middle of something!?" "No Robyn's been in and accident." Max rolled of Zoe and stood up "what the hell happened... okay I'm on my way. Zoe looked at Max with a concerned face. Tears started to fall out of Max's eyes "babe what happened?" "Its Robyn she's been in some sort of accident." "OMG COME ON LETS PACK UP AND LEAVE...

**IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS PLEASE LEAVE ANY IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS PLZ I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET 35 REVIEWS ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PLZ R&R**

Zoe and Max arrived at the ED car park, they both got out the car and slam the door shut and ran to the rhesus doors. "Charlie, what the fuck happened?!" Zoe looked at Charlie and Charlie was totally confused to why Zoe was here on her day off. "She was hit by a speeding vehicle but she woke up a few hours ago and she only has a broken arm that all, if u don't mind me asking why is Zoe here. She took a deep breath and said "we were at a spa weekend in Liverpool" Zoe knew she could trust Charlie, Charlie just nodded in confusion.

Robyn was now being discharged from the hospital and when she woke up she saw Zoe and was wondering where Max was, he went for a toilet break. "Zoe what are you doing here where's Max?" Robyn asked. "He went to the toilet and I'm here because we were in Liverpool together, we just happened to both be at the same hotel." Robyn nodded and then Max was back, as soon as he entered the room he hugged her and kissed her forehead and said "you scared me, I thought you would not make it!" Zoe decided to let them have some alone time so she left them to it.

Ash was walking down the corridor and saw Zoe "Zoe what brings you here?" "Long story." She replied with. "I've been meaning to ask you, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Zoe was shocked as FUCK! "Well um...I...was going to have a quite night in." She manage to say. "Great ill bring a bottle and see you and yours at let's say 8 ish." "O...okay...Yes yeah." Zoe just thought to herself what just happened.

Zoe just entered her house as she had just dropped Max at his. She just sat on the sofa and the doorbell rang. "OH FOR FUCK SAKE CAN I NEVER JUST HAVE PEACE!" 'Oh shit I forgot, Ash'

**OHH WHAT ZOE GOING TO DO I THINK ASH WANTS TO BE MOPRE THAN FRIENDS... I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 40 REVIEWS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS, PLZ R&R!**

Zoe straightened out her clothes took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ash...hi, come in." Ash walked in he had a bottle of wine and some food, Chinese food. "So Zoe how are you this evening?" Ash asked whilst sitting on the sofa sipping his wine. "I'm... alright just been finishing some admin." For the rest of the evening they spent time talking about work and ECT. It was 11 o clocks and they just finished their 2nd bottle of wine; Zoe got a text it was from Max. 'Robyn asleep and Robyn's asleep, Lofty is with her, coming round and we can finish where we left off ;) XX M'. Oh shit Zoe thought to herself luckily Ash said that her should be getting back home as Ella was home alone. As they were at the door step Ash grabbed Zoe and kissed her on the lips "thanks for today." Zoe just nodded.

Max came in and pushed Zoe up against the wall and starting unbuttoning her shirt and she pulled his top off as they were passionately kissing each other they went into her living room and Max saw 2 used wine glasses, and he stopped and said " did you have company?" "Yes Ash was here; he's had a bad week and just needed a good chat with a FRIEND." Max carried on and the both fell asleep on Zoe living room floor which was amazingly comfortable.

Zoe woke up the next morning in Max's arm and got up and got changed she was on shift in an hour and so was Max, "MAX WAKE UP WERE ON SHIFT IN AN HOUR, GET UP!" Zoe shouted from upstairs. "IM UP." He shouted back. They both got changed and left Zoe's house and when they were near the ED Zoe told Max to walk the rest of the way before people get suspicious. "Bye babe." He said as he kissed her. All Zoe could think about is Ash and why he kissed her. Did he like her?

As Zoe walked in the ED Max came up to her with a dead bunch of flowers and said "I have a plan." "Does it involve having sex in a cupboard?" "Yes." "NO". Max through the flowers in the nearest bin and whispered in Zoe ear "ill change your mind." Zoe raised her eyebrows and said "really."Max nodded and left. As she walked into her Ash stopped her and said "WAS MAX GIVING YOU TROUBLE?" "What no, he wanted to know if he was doing a life skill course." Ash nodded and he was about to walk away when Zoe called him and said "Ash listen I'm not ready for a relationship...so." Ash looked devastated and said "I get the message so can we still be friends." Zoe nodded in agreement.

Zoe walked in her office to see Cal kissing Connie so she quickly walked out and she looked AMAZED! She decided to go and have a chat with Tess when suddenly she was pulled to the corner and kissed.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU TO HALEY FOR THE IDEA OF CAL AND CONNIE I WILL UPDTATE AS SOON AS I GET 45 REVIEWS :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**IM BACK THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! HOPE YOU ENJOY! I WILL MAKE THIS LONGER THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN USAL!**

"Max you can't just do that what if someone saw you!" She whispers rather loudly, Max still had his arms around her so he kissed her and said "But they didn't." Zoe smiled at him because he was giving her his seductive look. They both started kissing passionately in the medical cupboard then they were on a desk knocking everything off when all of a sudden someone walked in, Ash.

None of them knew someone was there until Max was about to UN zip Zoe's dress. "Ash this isn't what it looks like." "It's none of my business." And with that Ash left. "What was that all about?" Max asked while softly pulling Zoe toward him, Zoe put her arms around his neck and said "look don't be mad but yesterday before you came he kissed me, and then this morning I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship because I could exactly say, sorry I have a boyfriend and guess what he a porter at the ED." Max gave an understanding look and said "fair point."

At end of Zoe and Max's shift he met her at her car and they drove to her house, when they got there they sat in her living room and Max's head was in Zoe's lap and she as stroking his hair. Suddenly all of a sudden she felt a small wave of nausea come over her so she said "Max get up." Max got up but noticed Zoe was looking herself and asked her "are you feeling alright babe?" Zoe sit back and said "yeah...yeah I'm great." Max knew she was lying "why don't we go upstairs get changed then we can watch a movie." Zoe smiled at them both walked upstairs.

As Zoe was buttoning up her onesie she noticed that Max was looking at her so she said "what you looking at?" As he got up and wrapped his arms around her he said "I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in the world but the worst lier in the world." Zoe turned around to face Max and he asked "come on Zoe you've been looking down ever since we got here." Zoe thought to herself then said "it's nothing I just feel a bit... well I don't know I feel 10% sick and 5% dizzy but I know a good cure but it involves me and you naked in my bed, do you think you can help me with that?" she said as she put her arms around Max`s neck and he smiled at her and he responded with a kiss and he picked her up and her legs were around his waist. Then he slowly put her on the bed, he was now on top of her then he ripped open her onesie and said to her "I love you so much it's almost impossible."

The next morning Zoe and Max awoke. Max went downstairs and came back upstairs with a tray and he entered the room and said "happy birthday sexy!" Zoe smiled and sat up then she said "how did you know it was my birthday." Zoe said raising his eyebrows. Then Max replied in his cheeky voice and said "I know everything...I heard Tess and Charlie talking. Zoe smiled and said "you did not have to make me breakfast in bed." Max moved closer, until he was a centimetre away from her lips then said "I know but I wanted to." Zoe moved in to kiss him when Max got up and put the blanket up and Zoe squealed and said "cheeky!" Then max got the tray of the table and put it on her lap and said "you finish your breakfast then have a shower and get changed then we will leave to work." Max said while taking his shirt off and got in the shower. Zoe smiled the she got a picture text and it was from Nick there was a caption well... well Dr Hanna someone's been naught , should I send this to Max he will love it. Zoe was shocked a whispered to herself "oh crap!"

**WHATS THE PICTURE OF AND WHY HAS IT HAD SUCH AND AFFECT ON ZOE, HOW WILL HER BIRTHDAY TURN OUT. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 60 REVIEWS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR THAT CLIFFHANGER PLEASE R&R AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**Chapter 10**

"Zoe you can get into the shower I'm done." Max said as he entered the room and saw a shocked Zoe and walked up to her to see what she was staring at but as he walked towards her she clicked her phone shut. "Finally your done let me just get my... err stuff." And with that Zoe got her stuff and left for the shower leaving her phone on her makeup table.

Max took no time in checking her phone but it was locked, so he tried her office code, yep that worked he thought to himself. He then looked at what she was previously looking at and was heartbroken; it was a picture of someone called matt strong kissing Zoe and in the corner was the date which was the day he came out of hospital after being beat up but Nick. He got dressed and left her apartment with no note left to explain to Zoe.

Zoe heard the door slam shut and quickly got out of the shower at saw her phone was now on the bed so got dressed at left straight work. When she got to the ED she went straight to Max's 'office' and just barged in to find it all wrecked and mash up. She felt so guilty and she quickly shut the door and went to find Robyn who was in the staff room on a break. "Robyn where is Max?" Zoe asked Robyn. Louise overheard and said "he came in but felt sick so Connie sent him home." "Robyn can I borrow your keys?" Robyn gave her the keys. Zoe did not say a word got the keys and put her blazer on and got into her car and drove to Max.

Zoe parked up outside and opened the door and let herself in then she shouted "MAX." Zoe heard creeping from upstairs so ran up the stairs in her black tight dress and black heels. To find Max sitting up in his bed shirtless and a young blonde asleep next to him. Zoe was so so hurt she could not breathe so she just ran and Max ran after her in his jeans and caught her before she could open the door and said "what are you doing here and how did you get in?" "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU SO I GOT THE KEYS OF ROBYN BUT I GUESS I SHOULD NOT WORRY BECAUSE A SHAG CAN ALWAYS MAKE YOU BETTER DOESNT IT." Zoe shouted and then Max got her arms and pushed her up against the wall and said "Calm down I did not sleep with her she's a college friend who was in an abusive relationship and no parents so she called me and I told her to come over and ill just tell my boss that I'm not feeling good." Max told Zoe in a calmer tone and slowly removed his hands from Zoe's arms. Zoe put her hand through her head and said "this is actually the worst birthday ever and its all due to Nick."

Zoe and Max were sat in Zoe's kitchen when a young blonde came down in a towel and said "Max I've had a shower and I'm going to go back to my flat and get my stuff and then I'll bring it back and put in your room so make some space in your wardrobe." She said as she made Max laugh at her last comment. She went back upstairs got dressed and gave max a kiss near his lips and said "thanks for this Max I owe you." Max replied with "bye and you owe me a lot of things" and Zoe raised her eyebrows.

She left and Zoe said "Max I'm going to get straight to the point you had no right going through my phone and I'm sorry about the photo but it's not what it looks like, it look like I was kissing him but he kissed me and he only came to see me because we used to go out in fact we were going to get married but then I slept with Nick... that is not the point my mother call him to tell me that my dad left again but she could not phone me because I blocked her and Matt is a married man." Zoe was now breathless yet she carried on " Yes I will always love him the same way I'll always love Matt the same way I always love Ni-" She was silenced my Max's lips crashing onto hers."Look Zoe yes I was hurt when I saw the picture but that not why I left, I left cause I went to get you a gift he pulled a necklace out of his pocket with half a heart which said Max on it and them Zoe noticed he was wearing the other half which said Zoe.

Zoe and Max were lying in his bed when Zoe's phone rang but they could not find it. Max found it and answered it "Sorry Zoe can't come to the phone right now." and Zoe took her phone back and said "this Is Zoe Hanna how can I help you?" "Zoe its Tess Nicks here and he is being very distractive and said he's says he's not going to leave until he sees you." "I'm on my way." Zoe said in her I don't care anymore tone.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 79 REVIEWS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE R&R PLEASE R&R**

**Chapter 11**

Zoe and Max arrived at the ED. Zoe walked in to find Nick creating a scene. Zoe has had it with him today so shouted "NICK WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?" As Nick walked toward Zoe he said "This." And then he kissed Zoe, she did not respond and she pushed him off and slapped him. Nick was about to hit Zoe when Max came in and Punched him Then Nick punched him back Then they were on the floor fighting. Cal being Max's best friend he got Max off Nick and said to Zoe "Zoe you take Max and sort him out I take care of this... Nick dude." Max had managed to split open his knuckles.

Zoe got the structure kit and her and Max walked to her office. Max sat on the corner of her desk and Zoe got the kit and went up to him and said "was that all necessary?" Max did not say anything and instead he got up walked over to Zoe who was looking in the cupboard for something then max gently pulled her arm and pushed her up against the wall, now they were both staring into each other's eye then he kissed her Zoe couldn't help but smile against his lips. Zoe pushed him back and started doing his stitches she sat him down on her chair, she was now in-between his legs. Max took his chance and put his hand at the bottom of Zoe's dress. "Max if you want straight stitches I suggest you stop and keep your hand to yourself." Zoe said in her professional voice. "Sorry Dr Hanna." Max said while slapping her bum making her jump. "Arrrrhhh you are enjoying winding me up today aren't you so said while wrapping his stitches, Max just laughed.

It was the end of Zoe's hard shift; she made the hardest decision today which was to leave Holby. She was walking to her car when she heard footsteps but ignored it. "So you're leaving without telling me that is so typical of you Dr Hanna." She heard max say, she turned around and said "well, sorry but you know as well as me that I don't do or like goodbyes." "Not even for I?" was Max's reply. "What about me did you even stop to think about me you know how much I love you?" He said as he cupped her face. "Max I have to do what makes me happy can you understand that?" she asked reasonably. "If I have to." That was the last thing he said before Zoe kissed him and left.

**SORRY ITS SHORT AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT I HAD TO DO IT I HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 76 REVIEWS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 12**

9 months later...

It had now been 9 months, 9 months of pain loneliness and more pain. But Max was coping, he was slowly moving on.

Max did his normal routine and was about to walk out the door with Robyn and Lofty when he got this weird feeling in his tummy but he ignored it and walked out the door. When they arrived at the ED Max noticed that there was a white Porsche and said to lofty "whose sexy car is that?" Lofty and Robyn ignored him and walked in followed by Max. Lofty and Robyn walked on but Max went into the staff room to change but when Lofty and Robyn went past Connie's office they saw 2 porters putting another desk in her office. They both were very confused.

Once again her heels clicked through the ED as she passed reception. "ZOE" Louise shouted. "Hello" she said as she walked towards the staffroom. As she walked into the staff room she saw someone shirtless with their back to her so she thought she would make her presence clear so she faked a cough. He turned around and got the shock of his life. "Zoe." Max said. "Hello how are you?" She asked as it's not every day you see your ex who you have not had any contact with and is shirtless. "I'm cool how are you?" he said as he still was shirtless, Zoe knew he had been working out. Zoe walked up to the counter to make her coffee she was about to answer but was interrupted by a skinny blonde coming in and kissing Max and it hurt even more when he kissed her back. Zoe just turned around and made her coffee and most importantly tried to keep it together. "So I'll see you tonight." The blonde said as she walked out. Max nodded. Zoe walked out and Max knew that she was hurt.

As the day went on Zoe thought she deserved a cigarette so went out for one. As Zoe lit her cigarette Max walked out. Zoe gave him a dirty look and threw her newly lit cigarette on the floor and was about to walked away when Max grabbed her and took her into a quiet corner Zoe was shocked and said "what are you doing." In her thick northern accent. Max ignored her, pushed her against the wall and started kissing Zoe responded, she put her hand around his neck and her hand in his hair, then Max put his arms around her waist but stopped as Max was about to pull her dress up. So she pulled away and removed his hands from her. "MAX STOP." He stopped "what's wrong?" he asked. Zoe was gobsmacked "Max you're not seriously asking me what's wrong." Max was confused "listen Max this is wrong you have a girlfriend and... you bring me to this corner...then you try fuck me and I'm totally-"Max interrupted her "first of all girlfriend? Since when secondly I was not trying to fuck you in was...feeling your ...dress and back to firstly, she is an over attached one night stand I don't even know how she knew I worked here." He said "Yeah right Max do you think I WAS BORN YESTERDAY LOOK MAX DONT LIE TO ME I THINK I AM OLDER ENOUGH TO KNOW WHEN SOMEONES LYING. I HAVE NOT HAD SEX FOR THE PAST 9 MONTHS AND HERE WAS ME THINKING YOU WILL WAIT FOR ME BUT I BET YOU HAD MORE SEX THAN WE EVER ACTUCLLY-" Max interrupted by shouting back " HOLD UP YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE EVER COMING BACK AND ACTULLY I ONLY HAD SEX ONCE WHICH WAS THAT BLONDE CAUSE I WAS TRYING TO MOVE ON." He said as he pushed her up against the wall again. They were both angry at each other, Max still had her up against the wall so he took his chance and kissed her once again she responded the kiss was getting heated so Zoe pulled away and said " at the end of your shift meet me outside my new car okay?" "I was wondering who sexy Porsche that was can I'm drive it." "HA HA your funny." She walked away.

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 84 REVIEWS**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE R&R**

**CHAPTER 13**

It was the end of Zoe shift she quickly got into her car and drove to her house. When she was at work she realised that if she wants to start fresh, a good start would be; not getting back together with Max she did love him but she thought it was time for the old Zoe Hanna to come back and kick-start her life. She picked her phone up and saw she had 20 missed calls from Max she slammed her phone back on the table and got a wine glass out.

Zoe was sitting in her living room watching EastEnders, thinking about why David Wicks left. She was about to take a sip of her wine when the door bell rang. She got up and opened the door and no doubt who it was. Max. "Me not answering your now, 25th call do you seriously not get the message?" Max just looked at her disappointingly as he knew she had been drinking but she knew that he knew she had been drinking but it did not bother her. "Hi Max sorry I ditched you but I needed space what can I do for you Max" he sarcastically replied back with a grin. "Fine, whatever, what can I do for you?" "Well I have been sent here by Charlie, There is a 24 year old boy at the ED and he is refusing to go to theatre without seeing the one and only Doctor Hanna and oh yeah he called Connie a bitch which was hilarious also Charlie did try to call but he was calling of my phone as his battery died so yeah." Max winked at Zoe. OH MY GOD Zoe thought to herself. "Whaa...what is this boy's name?" she asked Max. "His name is Joel he is tall and has brown hair and he also is my cousin and needs to go up to theatre ASAP so if you don't mind could we hurry up please." Max said pointing to her car. Joel was the 15 year old she slept with and then he tried to blackmail her, it was a long story. Max and Zoe got into the car.

"So are you going to tell me how you know my cousin or make me guess?" Max asked as Zoe was driving. Zoe stopped the car and said "okay Max this conversation we are going to have is going to be very awkward the only person who knows this story is Nick, after Nick had his operation he stopped talking to me because I kept him alive, it's a long story but I was at a bar he was there he started to flirt with me and I was... not how I am now I'm sure you have heard about my past. He told me he was 23 and he was actually 15 I only found out after we slept together and long story short he became my 15 year old LOVER so yeah." "You're kidding me this is not happening you slept with my 15 year old cousin." "Max I never knew you or Robyn at the time so..." "You slept with my 15 year old cousin." Max was shocked.

**OOOOO THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT I READ ALOT OF FANFICS AND NOBODY HAS MENTIONED ALOT OF HER PAST BESIDE NICK AND MAT SO I THOUGHT ID GIVE BRINGING BACK HER 15 YEAR OLD LOVER. THANK YOU FOR READING I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 88 REVIEWS. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY HAVENT UPDATE IN A WHILE, BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL SORRY .THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. LOVE READING THEM**

**CHAPTER 14**

Zoe burst through rhesus and everyone looked up at her. "Finally your majesty arrives." Connie shouted as soon as Zoe entered. Robyn was the first to ask "why was my cousin asking for you and how do you know him?" Zoe was surprised at Robyn attitude but understood where she was coming from. "It's a very long story but where is her now?!" "He went to theatre after all because his appendix burst." "Hold on a minute you called me all the way from my house to the ED for someone who has appendicitis that is ridiculous. I am tired and half sober."

They had been waiting an hour since Joel's operation for him to wake up and Max and Zoe were the only one in the cubical alone with Joel. "So why did you leave without me?" Max broke the silence. Zoe thought that it was time to put an end to this. "Max listen we can't be together, too much has happened you're so young and I'm so –"she was cut off by Max "Zoe I swear if you say old I'm going to kill myself." "Fine I'm older, wiser you have your whole life still ahead of you and you want to be with me. I love you but when everything goes tits up we won't be able to carry on." Max was slowly edging closer to her "by tits up do you mean Robyn finding out." He was now right in front of her and their lips were edging together it was obvious Max was going to kiss her but luckily Joel woke up and said "Zoe Max is that you"

"So why did you want to see me." Zoe was being very blunt. "Zoe come on he has just had an operation." Max said staring into her eyes. "Max he has only had a MINOR operation it was not life threatening." "Max can you give me and Zoe a few minutes please." Joel asked Max as he did notice the chemistry between them. "UH no I don't think so I know all about you lying about your age to get Zoe into bed." Zoe smiled as she did notice Max was jealous. "Why do you care are you with her or something." Zoe had had enough "right that is it firstly let me just say Joel me and you are over in fact there was never a me and you, secondly goodbye."

Max followed her to a car, Zoe was thinking when she remember that her tap was broken and she also remember Max telling her he used to be a plumber so she turned around. "Max my tap is broken can you please come round and fix it. " "Why are you asking me?" "Because you'd do it cheap." Max just raised his eyebrows and got into Zoe's car."

**SORRY IF THAT WAS BORING BUT I'm BULIDING UP TO THE BEST BIT SO SIT TIGHT I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET 99 REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY THAT TOOK AGES BUT MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. SO HERE IT IS.**

**Chapter 15**

Max had just finished fixing Zoe's tap, turns out the necklace Max brought Zoe had now ended up in her sink pipe. Max had now finished screwing everything back together and was about to come out from underneath the sink when he banged his head on cupboard door. "SHIT!" it did hurt but he didn't react as it did he looked to the side to see Zoe laughing away. Zoe phone started to ring so she calmed down and answered it, it was a phone call about her next meeting she was trying to find a pen but the ones she did find had all ran out so she put the phone to her chest and asked Max " have you got a pen?" Max had a pen in his pocket and threw it at her so Zoe ducked down then gave Max a stern look and went to pick it up Max's eyes were automatically staring at her backside. Zoe got up and was about to write the date down but then pen was out of ink so she threw it right at Max, she accidently threw it right into his blue eyes. "Sorry guy can I call you in 5 minutes." Zoe put her phone down. Zoe walked over to Max and cupped his face even though he was trying to get out of her grasp.

"Max look up, look down, look to both sides alright now look at me." Now they were both staring into each other's eyes and Zoe's hands were still cupped around Max's face and before they both knew it they were locked in a passionate kiss. Zoe pushed Max back as soon as she remembered the things she was saying about 'a fresh start'. "I can't do this Max I'm trying to have a fresh start and getting back with you isn't exactly what I had planned." Zoe complained. "Well you're the one who kissed me first." Max teased. "No you kissed me first. Zoe said "Zoe you kissed me stop lying." Max was getting restless. They were now both in an argument Max was getting angry by the minutes so he pushed her up against the counter and kissed her she responded. "NOW, I KISSED YOU FIRST AND AS FOR YOUR NEW BEGGINING I WANT TO BE PART OF IT AND IM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU LET ME FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

The next morning Zoe woke up and turned around to face Max she then realised they both had slept together and it was not a dream. Even though she wanted to have a fresh start she still loved Max to bits but she did not know what to do, her heart was telling her to stay with Max but her head was telling her to pack her bag and leave so she decided to follow her...

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW ALOT OF YOU WILL BE WOUNDERING WHAT IS Zoe GOING TO CHOOSE BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 114 REVIEWS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY ARE MUCH APRECIATED AT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE. SORRY THIS IS SO SO LATE BUT IV HAD ALOT OF THINGS ON LATLEY AND DONT KNOW WHERE THE TIME GOES SOZ.**

**CHAPTER 16**

HEART! She is going to finally do what makes her happy. She got up and got dresses in her tight pencil skirt and a white blouse that has a zip from the start of her chest. She was applying her lipstick when Max woke up. "Hurry up and get dressed we are on shift in an hour." Max gets out of bed and walks over to Zoe and picks her up, putting her over his shoulder and takes her to the bed. "Max what are you doing you have to get dressed. "Zoe you don't accepted me to get dressed when you skirt is that tight do you?" Max said as he slid the zip of Zoe blouse down slowly.

**2 weeks later**

The whole ED now knew about Zoe and Max and their relationship was better that ever. Zoe arrived at the ED and went into her office to be greeted by Connie. Zoe and Connie were now best friends. Zoe smiled at Connie and the first thing Connie said to Zoe was "have you told him?" Zoe frowned "Good morning to you to and no I haven't and I'm not going to." Connie was not impressed. "He has a right to know and he is going to find out eventually." Zoe walked over to the door and said "not if I can help it."

Zoe went to Tess and Charlie's office "good morning." Charlie and Tess looked at each other and said at the same time "have you told him?" Zoe was now annoyed. " what is it with you two and Connie your the only people who know and you guys keep asking me have I told him and for the record I'm not going to tell him not now not ever!" and she walked out

**WHAT IS IT THAT ZOE IS NOT TELLING "HIM" BTW I HAVE NOT FORGOTEN ABOUT THIS STORY IV JUST BEEN BUSY AND I HAVE A GREAT STORYLINE FOR THIS FANFIC SO PLEASE CONTINIUE REVIEWING AND I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 125 REVIEWS**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

**Chapter 17**

Tess and Charlie looked at each other and sighed "she really has to tell Max, he has a right to know that he is going to have a baby, I just don't understand why Zoe won't tell him!" Charlie told Tess. "I know but she is going to start showing soon" Tess then said "just give her some time"

Zoe was sitting in her office on the phone to the maternity ward booking a appointment with the mid-wife "Yes 2 o'clock tomorrow morning" when Max walked in uninvited "ok goodbye" said Zoe hanging up "yes Max, what do you want?"."You're wanted in reception". Zoe signed "I will be there in a minute" just as Max was out the door he popped his head back in "Zoe, who was you on the phone too?" Zoe stuttered "uh...uh...no one...important." "Ok, Zoe you know I love you" "yeah I know" she said half heartedly.

As Zoe got to reception Louise came right up to her "finally Zoe there are 2 kids over there and they are doing my nut in please sort them out." Zoe looks at the 2 kids who were shouting and running about. Max was stood in the corner smirking watching Zoe getting annoyed. "KIDS!" Zoe shouted. Both the kids turned around and said "what." Zoe laughed at how they we acting. "if you both promise to sit down quietly I will buy both of you a chocolate bar do we have a deal?" both of the kids looked at each other and said "deal" at the same time. Max came and stood behind Zoe and said to her "wow you look hot when you were angry, urrggh I hate kids..." As soon as Max said those words Zoe walked away quickly without Max knowing as he was staring at the kids. "Well id love kids but I would bring them up with at least some respect." Max looked to his side and noticed Zoe was gone.

Zoe ran into her office with tears building up in her eyes. And picked up her phone and dialled a number. "Hello... yeah one ticket to Spain...for tonight... thank you." Zoe paged Connie to come down and explained the situation and asked if she could leave early and that she would not be back. "Zoe I do not agree with what you're doing but if you think you're doing the right thing...how long will you be gone for?" Zoe looked at Connie and said "I don't know I guess I just have to see what's going to happen. And Connie before you says this I'm going to answer it I'm leaving without telling not anyone even Max, the only person I'm telling is you Charlie and Tess."

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET 133 REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY YO UPDATE QUICKER. XXX**


End file.
